Two Worlds, One Ninja
by NindroidZane007
Summary: Zane has roots in both worlds. He has to decide which to go with. The Ninjacopter was destroyed by the Mech-Dragon, and Kryptor beat Lloyd to him. Zane was repaired, but he has evil in him. Which side will he choose? Will he destroy the Ninja, or will he destroy the Overlord? A high-tech tale of adventure
1. The Ambush

Zane was in the Ninjacopter, flying to New Ninjago City. P.I.X.A.L. was not exactly okay with this.

"Zane, going to New Ninjago City is a great risk, due to the Overlord having Wu. Wu knows your strengths, weaknesses, and possible hiding locations, which could aid the Overlord." she tried to warn him.

Zane was too focused on the mission to listen. Lloyd did try to keep him from leaving the others, but he needed some time with P.I.X.A.L. and her only. Jay's parents are just a little too touchy.

He had a lot to say. But what to say to her was the question. What would Jay say in this predicament?

The radar beeped, and Zane launched a missile to test the source. It was an enemy projectile.

The Mech-dragon pounced the copter, but Zane shook it off. He thought he could escape.

He was wrong.

The missile from the mechanical beast was on its way.

Zane slammed the button to eject the seat P.I.X.A.L. was sitting in.

If he had a heart, it would be slamming in his chest like crazy.

The missile struck the Ninjacopter.

Zane lost conciousness at impact.


	2. Surprises and Dreams

Three days later, Zane awoke from his slumber. Kryptor was staring him in the eye.

"So... how'd ya sleep?" Kryptor asked, unusually calm.

Zane patted his left cheek. _Ping_. Zane's eye widened.

Zane yelled in shock.

"What happened to me?!" he screamed in confusion and fear.

Kryptor shushed him. "Man, you mustn't holler! I _saved_ your sorry ass, which was against my orders. If I get caught, well, I don't know _what_ the Overlord'll do to me." Kryptor reprimanded Zane quietly.

Zane was scared of what could happen. Half of him wanted to destroy the Overlord. Half wanted to help him.

Zane passed out.

_"Remember. We always face choices. Gold or Silver. Good and evil. Light and dark. Left and all face these choices. Sometimes, we feel split in half. That's the main decision of our lives." _said someone in his dream.

"Who... who are you?" said a confused Zane.

_"I am the _first _Spinjitzu Master,"_ said the man, _"I know you will face a very important decision soon. One that, when you make up your mind, can change the fate of the balance _forever_."_

"Do you know what my decision will be?" Zane asked.

_"No. Even if I did, it would be for _you_ to learn over time. I honestly have no opinion, but I see, what is that phrase? I think it involved colons." _the First Spinjitzu Master said.

"Pros and cons?" Zane replied.

_"Ah, that's it. Pros and cons of each side. If you decide to stay a Ninja, you'll be with people you are familiar with. But if you decide to, oh, I don't know, _betray_ the Ninja, well, you would be with automatons based on your design. It's your choice, not mine,"_ the ancient master explained.

Zane was shivering. Which road? Which color? Which way?


	3. Worries

Zane woke from the dream. He slid his hand through his hair. He plucked a hair from his head, and was expecting a blond hair.

Yet again, he was wrong.

The hair was jet black. Kryptor just chuckled. "Don't worry. It was a... um, a side effect of my repairs. I'm not the best tinkerer."

Zane sighed. He got up, and looked at his reflection. "Will my friends recognize me? Will P.I.X.A.L. recognize me?" he asked himself.

Zane sprinted out. He needed time alone.

Lloyd was upset. He had tried to warn Zane. But the Nindroid needed time alone with P.I.X.A.L. And now Zane is either dead or missing.

He was going to miss Zane not getting one of Jay's jokes. He was going to miss his smart-alec mouth of wisdom. He was gonna miss his half-silver face design. But most of all, Lloyd was going to miss Zane's sushi.

Jay tried to cheer him up.

"What kind of cake isn't really a cake?" Jay asked.

"Crab cakes or crap cakes. Don't remember which."

Jay gave up. Losing Zane seemed to transform Lloyd. He went to his room after training for the day. He tried meditating, but it was no use. Garmadon decided to try communicating with his son.

"Are... are you alright, Lloyd?" Garmadon asked.

"I miss Zane. You've been gone almost my whole life. Zane almost became like a... like an uncle to me." Lloyd replied, holding back a sob.

"I see. You were so attached to him, that if he were to be hurt, it would hurt you almost as much." Garmadon nodded.

He put his hand on the ninja's shoulder.

"It's okay, son. _Let it go_."

That reminded him of a good time with Zane.


	4. Memories

It was about five years earlier, when the Ninja went to the theater to see Frozen.

The movie was great. But really, what touched him was Let It Go. The song seemed to lift his spirit. It was another way of saying "the past is the past, and the future is the future."

Zane seemed to _be _frozen. The only part that he actually laughed was when Olaf was saving Anna when she was freezing inside of the castle. (Spoiler alert)

Lloyd snapped himself back into the present. He always wondered how Zane could levitate while meditating.

He closed his eyes. He tried to think of a moment that lifted his spirits.

He suddenly did not feel the ground.

He was floating.

(skip)

Meanwhile, Zane was in the desert, holding a picture of the group during their golden days. Back when they were the ones to call if the going is too tough for the police.

He was sobbing, knowing that he could harm his friends. What if he were to strike Lloyd?

What will he do?

He was divided in two. One wanted to destroy the Overlord, and the other wanted to defeat him.

The First Spinjitzu Master was right. Zane's ultimate decision will either save Ninjago, or destroy it.


	5. The Ultimate Decision

Zane found a cell phone that was strikingly familiar. He looked at it, and sure enough, it was his old phone.

He tried calling Jay. He got no response.

He then tried calling P.I.X.A.L.

No response. Just static.

Zane was horrified. The missile that obliterated the Ninjacopter caused shrapnel and debris to fly everywhere. P.I.X.A.L. was destroyed.

Zane's lip quivered. Part of him could care less, but part of him wanted to avenge her.

He decided to he would avenge her.

Zane cried some more, and then put on his poker face.

A Nindroid greeted him, but Zane took his blade and sliced the evil doppelgänger in half.

He made his way to a costume store. One costume had a hood of white, but was not a Ninja hood.

"'Assassin's Creed suit.' This'll do nicely." Zane murmured. He removed his robes, hid them in the store, and put the costume on.

He then got actual hidden blades, like Ezio (Exio?) had in the video game. He grabbed shurikens and hid them in the costume.

He was ready to destroy every last Nindroid.

He has made his decision.

Once a Ninja, always a Ninja.


End file.
